


Silver Dust of Moonlight

by BelovedReader



Category: random - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedReader/pseuds/BelovedReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this story up from a prompt from my old english teacher,</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silver Dust of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story up from a prompt from my old english teacher,

To live alone, surrounded by nothing and no one, in a vast establishment of nothing but nature; which in turn can only be described as untouched by the very thing you are. Humans and the touch of humanity. Here is where you keep merely a vague idea of what day it is and of the passing of each month by what is the only friend out there, he whom is the biggest combination of rock and dust in the night sky that mirrors the sunlight with moonlight.Your best friend and only companion sometimes appears closer than he is and appears to console you, or possible your friendship is obstructed by the jealous sky. Now the seasons change, the earth adapting providing blossoms and sprouts for when the following season grows them. Then when the last plant becomes bare, do I notice that you have done adapting along with the seasons, going with less for the hot seasons, and becoming more in the now cold season, winter. Now when the fragile flakes of cloud fall amnst the world, and soon they become more and more and cover the land once dominated with shades. If possible becoming more pure nature than once mention, and as the world darkens and as you watch the stars welcome more and more of each other, does the silver dust of moonlight settle coldly on the night.


End file.
